


Take Control

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Established relationship (kind of), Kissing, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Neil likes seeing the side of Todd that takes control.





	Take Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigirlgiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigirlgiggles/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my lovely friend!! Hope y'all enjoy this fic!!

Todd’s a quiet guy about ninety-nine percent of the time. On the rare occasion that, alone in their dormitory, Todd’s voice raises above his normal, meek speaking, it sends a shiver down Neil’s spine. And the worst part is that he can’t understand  _ why _ .

Neil is used to being in charge. He’s been unofficially appointed the leader of the Dead Poets Society, for some reason, and he doesn’t mind at all. He likes to be in the limelight, on stage, the center of attention. And Todd is the opposite, shrinking in the shadows despite having the looks and heart and talent to steal anyone’s attention away.

Perhaps that’s what he admires most in his roommate, finding his shyness endearing and almost mysterious. Finding it an honor to have someone with so many walls reveal themselves to him.

And maybe, just maybe, he likes when Todd raises his voice because it makes Neil feel as though their roles are reversed for once.

“Neil, stop!” Todd snaps, the annoyance in his tone easily outsold by the huge smile overtaking his features. He swats playfully at the other teen’s leg, the two of them sitting beside each other on Todd’s bed, and Neil keeps peering over Todd’s shoulder to get a look at his chemistry answers.

“C’mon, Todd, why would I copy from Cameron when you’re already so smart?” Neil asks, ruffling Todd’s hair.

Todd pokes Neil in the ribs, making him jerk away with a snort of laughter.

“Hey!” Neil cries, retaliating with a jab at Todd’s side, causing a giggle.

And yes, that giggle is so goddamn intoxicating, and Neil could spend the rest of life listening to it. But right now, he wants Todd to do more than laugh.

He wants to see him take control.

And he gets exactly that, as Todd tosses the chemistry textbook aside and straddles Neil against the bed, effectively pinning him and beginning to tickle his sides, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Todd and Charlie actually have a strikingly similar personality, though Todd is just good at hiding his more sarcastic and funny personality. Neil wishes he showed it more.

And, honestly, this is a great way for him to show it because Neil is having way more fun than he’s willing to admit. Todd is also a great tickler, which many probably wouldn’t guess from how often he found himself on the receiving end.

He’s only gone after Neil so far, not seeking revenge on any of the other boys, but Neil doesn’t mind that one bit. It almost makes him feel special to be the only one who Todd is willing to pin like this, to make laugh beneath his nimble fingers. The same hands that wrote beautiful words could make Neil produce such a beautiful sound.

Well, beautiful to Todd, at least. Neil would blush like mad and deny it if Todd ever mentioned such a thing, but Todd could write a million poems about that sound and never run out of similes and metaphors.

Neil lays back against the bed, squirming and giggling wildly, forcing his squinting eyes to stay open so he can gaze up at Todd’s adorable face, making silly faces down at Neil which only makes him laugh harder.

This is so fun, and Neil can’t even begin to hide his joy.

Todd is clearly enjoying himself too, easily finding Neil’s worst spots that he’s practically memorized, squeezing his hips and thighs until he literally rolls off the bed, bringing Todd with him. Tickling fingers stilled as the two boys stared at one another, frozen in shock, then the two of them burst into laughter again at their own childish, hilarious actions.

“Are you okay?” Neil asked, having been the one who fell on top of Todd.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Todd replied through his giggling. “You?”

“More than okay,” Neil said with a smile. 

Todd looked up at him with flushed cheeks, and Neil hesitated to bend down and kiss him. It wouldn’t be the first time, but he wasn’t sure when it should be the last.

Todd sensed his hesitation and lifted his head, making the move to press their lips together.

Not the first, not the last.

Huh. Maybe Neil should let Todd take control more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
